redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redmight
Hi Redmight, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 03:19, March 4, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 06:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for that wonderful comment you left on my fanfic post. i got chapter 2 of haunted up, so come on down so you can read it! I am so very glad you like my stories. It gives me great pleasure to know that i am entertaining you at my own expense. i hope i continue to entertain. i will keep my stoireas updated and you informed. god bless! Mess with the best, die like the rest! 19:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You said you like reading fanfics? I would be honored and pleased if you would read my fanfic. Please, don't be afraid to give critique. And when you get your fanfic up I will be happy to read and comment.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I 'eard ye said ye liked tae read fanfics. It would be an honor if ye would read [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'one of me fanfics ']]. Please comment.... and perhaps you could read me other fic if yer interested. Hope we can be friends! :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tell me when yer fanfic is up and I'll read it :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Gulo Pic: Llamao Haha! Yeah right, I couldn't draw Gulo the Savage like that! Sumthing called Google xD Thanks fer the positive feedback on my fanfic; I'll be keepin' ye updated. Maybe you should think about starting one, since you're a little new here, just like me. It's really fun to think of new ideas and stuff. Well, I'll be seein' ye around! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hey again. I was thinking about what you said about that avatar pic and decided to do some drawings. They're just simple pencil stuff, but so far I've uploaded a pic of Nadezca and Trindle, the Redwall squirrel. If you want to check 'em out, just go to the last section of my profile. Happy Reading! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hi Redmight :)Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have updated my story after a long absense. Just letting everyone know! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 19:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Pic of Sy Thought you'd like to see a picture I sketched on paper and colored on GIMP of Sy Stoneclaw, if you're curious what she looks like. Enjoy! '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 04:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... What's CS5, or whatever it was you said? '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to do an art trade, then? I can draw just about any animal in the Redwall Universe so describe the character you'd like me to do (canon or fanfic, it doesn't matter) and I'll describe one for you to do, if you're interested. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) All right, could you draw one or both of these characters in the picture? They are both from Gingiverian; Squirt you already know about but I haven't introduced Thundro yet - he is a fairly important character who will come into the story shortly. I gave these descriptions with colors but a black and white pic is fine with me, as I typically do all my art trade pics black and white. You can put on my talk page what character or characters (no more than three please) you'd like me to draw in your picture, and how you'd like them drawn. Here are the descriptions. *'Squirt' - A tan-furred, stubby-whiskered older- Dibbun otterbabe; wears a blue jerkin belted with a large red kerchief, and a scallop-shell-and-twine eyepatch that he doesn't need, flipped up instead of hanging down over his eye. Sometimes carries a stick, and a tiny pebble-sling. *'Thundro Spikkle' - An athletic young-adult hedgehog of tremendous height and girth. Wears a tattered sleeveless green tunic over a more intact long-sleeved grey-white one, belted with a brown leather band with an immense silver buckle. Also wears a very large tarnished silver medallion depicting two clenched paws colliding, with a lightning flash in the background. Carries a wooden stave/walking stick. If you want to draw them both you could have Thundro playing with Squirt, such as running from a slung pebble or play-dueling with their staffs. (That is what he does in the story.) If not, just pick either one, or if you don't like either of these, pick someone off of this List. I certainly don't mind. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much. I've improved a lot since the day I first joined here. Thank you, thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) good question, believe it or not, but I use MS Paint for all my drawings and edit them in photostudio 5. I only use photoshop for chibi pics and special effects ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll get to work on it. :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to load your picture today but I didn't get the opportunity: Easter services and family dinners and all that sort of good thing. :) I will try to have it up some time tomorrow! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Here he is! I tried as best I could to get the details right on the crown and sword, and as a result probably wasn't as accurate with the rest of him as I could be. If you'd like me to try again, let me know. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm James! I love your taste in video games and I speak french(and read it) too! Also what form for martial arts do you take? I learned Southern Japanese martial arts.(I haz black belt :3) also I live in dallas so I know how you feel about 90 degree weather all the time lol. so anyway I just wanted to say hi!--JamesOfVallron 04:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. You see, I tried, and tried, and tried, and erased, and tried again....you get the idea. I finally gave up on the mouth. Facial expressions are not my strong point. I'm sorry. :( '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 05:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) He's perfect, and so is the picture. You don't need to change a thing, or upload it again.:) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Red, would you mind too terribly if I colored the picture you sent me on GIMP? The way you drew it lends itself to a very easy color-in and I'd like to give it a try if it's OK with you. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you want me to draw the wolf again? I'm not sure I understand what you said. About the sword: at the angle I had him standing I wasn't sure if the second hilt would be visible because of the fur, which Is why I left it out. But I can draw him over again if you so wish. God Bless '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here he is, I used GIMP to fix the problem. I also colored him in, sort of as an apology for getting it wrong the first time. Tell me if you like it! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Easy fix. Here he is with dark blue eyes, now. :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) And here is Squirt in Color! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'm a perfectionist (only with my own work, not anyone elses) so I like to make sure I get things right. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 23:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Redmight - I see you are a semi-new user here. Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I just recently returned to the wiki to see what's going on and I saw some users to greet. Then I also saw your user page which professes interests similar to mine. I myself like DBZ Kai, Angels & Airwaves, and experimentation in martial arts. Who is your favorite DBZ character? -- User:Neildown 19:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Update There's a new chapter for Gingiverian: A Tale of Redwall if you want to read it! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redmight! Thanks for the compliment on my artwork. Do you do any art, because I would love to see it. Also, I will be glad to read Knights of Redwall. -- Llamao Also, I like your profile picture. It's cute Same here! Although I like all their songs I have heard so far, which is just one album Distraction, The War, and Start the Machine have to be my favorites. Ahh I see - mine would probably have to be Piccolo and Vegeta, Vegeta being the top pick. Same here, I hope you enjoy the wiki :). I will try to read your fanfiction, though I cannot promise as I always get distracted. I've been here around 2 years and I don't recall ever finishing a fanfiction xP but I'll try. Nice talking with you! -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|''"Forward!"]] 13:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redmight, do you know the Redwall Wars Wiki? It's a really fun and active place and if you have done RPGs or would like to start doing Redwall-based RPGs, check it out! -- Llamao Hey matey! I would just like to thank ye for welcoming me to the wiki and wishing me luck on my novel. I really appreciate it when people wish me good fortunes. --Rogoth Swiftaxe 04:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Story New update on my fanfic! Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aye, I was actually thinking about working on a little FanFic, have to come up with some ideas though ._. --Rogoth Swiftaxe 23:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Redmight_sama. Mmmm. I just updated my other fanfic. Just telling if ye are interested on reading it :). Tell me whenever ye update yer own. Hope we can chat later. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Poll Page I have created a Poll Page; this will have questions on it regarding things I'm having trouble deciding in my story and will be updated every so often. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wolf985 here! I read your fan-fic and it was great! I hope you continue the story. i hope you'll read thnext chapter of A Tale of Two rogues chapter four. it may answer some questions and also create some foreshadowing of what will happen later in the story. :) Updated Fanfic I have updated my fanfic; please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! from Lath I just read your profile and you sound like a pretty cool guy. I always like meeting new friends here! If you want a friend, I'll be one! Have you heard of http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/? It's the place we Redwallers usually hang out and talk or RP. Hope to see you there soon! I'm also an artist and would like to do an art trade with you if you want. I have alot of stories. If you want to read them just go to my blogs [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Redmight_san, this may seem an ackward question, but would it be posible to put Profile Chara (Nitram) in yer fanfic, Knights of Redwall? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 20:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Nitram :) '''Name:' Nitram Roy Rrav. Species: Black Rat. Age: Young Adult. *I wish I could give season, but I never understood the life span system in Redwall, The only thing I know is that most creatures, except Badger, may have about the same life-span, and it does not used the life span of each Creature from our World. (Otherwise, mice and rats lives would be too short, and the seven seasons (21 months) in the ending of Mattimeo proves that our worlds lifespan does not exist in Redwall)*. Gender: Male. Appearance: He has rare blue fur, giving him sometimes the nickname “Blue rat”. He has a long tail, and broad body structure. He is a little fat. Hi remaining limps are average sized. Clothing: He usually wears a purple tunic belted with red leather, blue scabbard attached to it, and a gray cape. His sword is sheathed in the scabbard. A quiver full of arrows, and his bow hangs on his back when not in use. He wears no jewelry. Personality: Calm, quiet, but amiable; a warrior that fights for what he believes is right. Generally charismatic and not easily insulted, but hates to be called "Vermin". His talk mannerism depends on whether he is with vermin or woodlanders: He will talk in broken language when with vermin, and talk normally when around woodlanders. His hatred for the word "vermin" goes as far that he won’t even utter it, instead referring to it as the "V-word". Background: Nitram is a wandering warrior rat. His family has been fighting a long and arduous battled against the rat and vermin instincts of Lie, Cheat, and Kill. He is part of the line were the vermin impulses have left his lineage, thought some hidden remnants of it show up if he is ever referred to as such. He associates with both vermin and woodlanders, in an overall friendly nature. Weapons/Fighting style: This rat is a Ranger: Uses his sword, the "Vermad", which he holds precious, for melee. Bow and arrows are for range combat. Kicks are used widely in his fights. BTW, I just took a look at yer profile. I just found out ye and I like some of the same animes. :P Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Redmight_sam, I believe ye may not know t'is, but do you have an idea of the lifespans of creatures from the Redwall universe? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 19:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You Play Metal Gear Solid?!? I absolutely love that game/movie series. Have you heard of The Rising I think it can out. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Mateys :) I'm glad ye and I are friends, Redmight_san. Nitram put a friendly paw around whatver creature Redmight is. BTW, I added some more info to the info that was already there, I hope it help :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 14:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Redmight I heard you live in aplace called Heber. That wouldn't be Heber City in Utah would it? By the way I also like DBZ (any series would do I kinda like the semi mindless violence but hey I am a guy after all.) Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Did ye get the Extra info, Redmight_san? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 05:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ye don't want to chat with me, Redmight_san? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 12:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it, Redmight :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Amazing!!! Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to drop by and tell ya that i will be soon updating my fanfic (i really mean it this time). If u like metroid, i have two metroid fanfics up on fanfiction.net. just leave a post on my talk page and ill give u the link! Id love some feedback on those, as i get the depressing impression that NO ONE READS THEM. thank you so much. Pacis exsisto vobis quod Deus beatus vos. Ariyh, Scriptor mirifice 00:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Here ya are for the link! hope you enjoy 'em! http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612028/LuminothLight34 Please review!!! Ariyh, Scriptor mirifice 21:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) May I Have A Moment? I was wondering if I could talk to you. Sorry! Sorry! my bad. I totally forgot about the signature. As for the fourth chapter and the describing thing it was meant to be like that. Trust me there is better stuff coming up and you are going to LOVE IT! ZOMG. We have a lot in common. I like LoZ, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, and other stuff. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Same goes to you! Are you out of school yet? Today is my last day. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Who's your favorite Bleach character? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid the Rising yes. Did the game come out? I haven't been keeping updated with them. I watched the series on youtube and it was excellent. Your username is called "Redmight" its an interesting name. Is there a reason why you used it? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 18:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Me too! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mihawk and Brook. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redmight! Haven't talked to ya in a while. Anyway, I see that your fanfic has gained lots of popularity, well deserved, too. I know you are interested in looking at fanart and things of the sort, and I have just recently started using a simple computer program entitled, "MyPaint". It is actually a very easy-to-use and useful program, and my first drawing was of Nitram, I don't know if you know him or not, but his fursona or persona (IDK) is a blue rat, and since I cannot upload pictures onto this wiki, it is on the Redwallwars Wiki. Just click on the pictures tab and you can check it out, along with another non-Redwall related picture I have up there. Thanks, and I'll be checking up on your story every now and then! --Llamao I definitely got to get that game when it comes out *Pants*. I read you live in a hellhole. Haha me too, I live in a 90+ degrees with 80% humidity hellhole. It's a beautiful town, but I just have to bear with the weather. BTW- Whats your favorite animal? --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 20:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Redmight! New pics are up in the Redwall Wars Wiki! One of them is one of my new rat characters, named Greylent, and the other one is non-Redwall related, just a picture of an eye. I think they both turned out pretty good. Also, continuing on with the eye, I think I'm going to be starting a segment on random body parts that I'll be drawing, and i'll keep you updated on my drawings. However, my fanfic has suffered a worse off fate. I have too much work to do already with school and all, and I just won't have time for my fanfic anymore. Anyway, the story is coming along good, and even though I might not be on here often, I'm still a big fan of your work! -- Llamao Fanfic :) Redmight_sama, I've new fer ye. I Simply love yer fanfic. Now to the BTW, I have revised my Slagar fanfic. Hope ye can check out the revison and see if It has actually improve. Note: the Last Chapter has not been revised nor finished, but I might finish it soon now that school is over in two days :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Long Overdue Update There's a new, long-overdue Chapter 19 to Gingiverian now. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hey Redmight! it's Wolf985. I finally finished chapter 8!!!! I hope you get the time to read it soon. It may seem a little mushy at the end but it's going to get action packed real soon. I've been working on some artwork for my story so i'll be uploading it asap. Also i'm really looking forward to reading the rest of your story it's been really good so far! --Wolf985 16:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hey Redmight, I was wondering, what kind of creature is your avatar? Or do you have one? '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 13:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) That's OK. You can have more than one if you want (Selound has four or five). I only asked because I was going to draw a picture of people who had traded with me or commented on my fanfics a lot, and I was wondering what I should portray you as. --ScottyBlue(I'm not logged in) Thanks for reviewing my story! I really really have a hard time putting my thoughts into words and I'm really a bad writer but I'm trying to get better! Thank you a million times squared! I really wanted reviews on how I can improve! :D --AmaidenNamedThymaria 00:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey again! I updated chapter 1!! YAY! Hopefully it's WAY better (I think it is) but I italised a whole paragraph. Ops... I'll get that l8r. Plus I'm stuck in mobil land here because my computer broke XP o- I live, eat, and breathe Green Day I'm random :) I drew me for my profile pic (Thymaria) but miss mobil version here can't upload it. :( Hey Redmight! I finished chapter 9 i think. I still might add onto it. tell me what you think of it please :) --Wolf985 20:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Have, ye...? Have, ye read my revision, Redmight_sama? BTW, I love yer last update. Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 05:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Update There is a new chapter to my fanfic! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redmight this is Wolf985. I'm not logged in right now, but would you be able to read chapter 9 of A Tale of Two Rogues? Please comment on what you think of it! :) -- 22:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 A Sorrowful message. Hello my friend and good day to you it seems that I am no longer able to use my voice ever again as the docter put it. It seems that I have extensive damage to my vocal cords therefore I will no longer be able to talk or sing ever again. I can't believe something like this could ever happen but I guess I don't have a say in it literally. I just hope there is a way to reverse it or cure it if possible. I guess I can't complain as other people all over the world have even worse afflictions than I do Hope fully I could still have fun like I always tried to have. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Long, ottery, masculiny, thoughtful update! Enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, definitely mate! The only thing I really do on this wiki now is read other people's stories every once in a while :D Llamao For lack of a better name 03:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) May you be blessed. Thanks for the concern and kind words I am lucky to have friends like you. I hope your life hold many good surprises ahead of you friend. :) Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) HI REDMIGHT!!!! I'd just like you say thanks a million for commenting on the Blademaster's Tale and I really hope you can do so in the future (I have plans to update tomorrow) I really appreciate your feedback. Btw, that's a good idea of using Alex more! Any ideas on how to expand his role in the story? :) Cannot wait to hear from you! :D SalemtheCruel 01:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi again Redmight. Like I said, I will update today, but it will not be for a little while. I just have a question: I am considering having some of the story take place at Redwall(the villains are plotting to lay a siege to it) but what should be going on at Redwall NOW, if anything? Ideas? SalemtheCruel 10:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Redmight! Just wanted to message you to tell you I updated The Blademaster's Tale and FINISHED CHAPTER FOUR!!! Enjoy!!! SalemtheCruel 11:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Updated again :) SalemtheCruel 21:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Redmight! I have started chapter 10 and would greatly appreciate it if you read it. Please comment and tell me if I need to add anything or feel free to give ideas as to what should happen next. Thanks! Oh I almost forgot, when are you going to start chapter 2 of Knights of Redwall? I just can't wait to read it! I'm not logged in right now but this is Wolf985. :p-- 03:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 New Paint Program. I just downloaded and installed a new paint program and I am going to try it today. If I like it I will upload a picture I made using it.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I totally understand Redmight.:) sometimes it just takes forever to perfect something. I still have to edit my chapters to correct spelling and grammer and such. It's not because I'm a bad speller or anything, I just stink at typing and I'm usually on a tight schedule with all the sports and music I do. (I'm an awesome trumpet player.) since I haven't had acess to a computer lately I've been checking updates on my iPod, but it won't let me log in:( at least I can still comment. On my way to softball tournoments I've been typing on my iPod the rest of chapter 10 and a few different epilogues. They're all pretty good but I can't decide which one I like the most. :D I hope I'll have the honor of reading the next part of your story soon!!!! What you manifest is before you! ( my favorite quote from the art of racing in the rain)-- 19:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my art so much! God bless! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redmight It's Wolf985. I have finally finished A Tale of Two Rogues. Please read the rest of chapter 10! Oh, and please comment! Thanks!--Wolf985 16:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 More Story There is a Chapter to my fanfic! :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Redmight. Thank you for greeting me and everything~!Of course I'll tell you if I write a story. I'm thinking of fanfic ideas.Got any? Ah, right! I'm an artist, so I can draw a pic for you if you like, you can leave a request on my talk page when it says so on my profile. --JumpoverMoon 22:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Just updated the story "Mina Silvermist!!! Enjoy!--Wolf985 20:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Fanfic Ideas? Well... about the genre of the fanfic, I'm thinking about making it an adventure. I'm also thinking about a story that involves the friendship between a vermin and a woodlander. And yes, I will tell you when requests are open. I'm trying to fix my scanner, and it's getting on my flippin' nerves! It seems you like fanfics Redmight. Anyway, since me names a mouthful, you can just call me Jump. --JumpoverMoon 23:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) A little night music Hey there, Redmight! Glad to hear you like A little night music! Keep reviewing it and The Blademaster's Tale- I really appreciate your feedback! And please check out the blademaster's tale too; if you haven't read my last update. SalemtheCruel 21:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Im not logged in but i updated mybstory again! Please comment!-- 20:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Chapter 22 New chapter of GINGIVERIAN up! I'm afraid because of length I was forced to leave a couple cliffhangers. Please comment if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' Hello! Aw, well thank you! I really appreciate hearing that! :D *salutes* Same to you Redmight! See ya 'round! Sister Armel Care to take a stroll over to me talk page this fine day? 02:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC)